Percy Jackson and the Hearts On Ice
by ProphecyS
Summary: An icy monster is killing children of Aphrodite and stealing their powers of love. When Silena Beauregard is captured, Percy and his friends journey to Las Vegas to rescue her before it is to late. Full summary inside! Updating SOON! Please review!
1. Summary and Chapters

Percy Jackson and the Hearts On Ice

Grover sends an urgent distress call to Percy and Annabeth, because he's found a frozen demigod! Percy goes up against an Arteca, an ice guardian, servants of a monster called Illya whom the goddess Aphrodite disgraced thousands of years ago. It turns out, children of Aphrodite are being hunted and turned to ice. They later discover that Illya is after the powers of love that the Aphrodite's children possess to make herself stronger to stop love worldwide, sending the world into an icy darkness.

That's just one of their problems. Silena is captured by the ice guards and taken the deadly Ice Palace Casino in Las Vegas, during a routine game of capture the flag. Now, Percy and his friends must rescue her before Illya is able to take her powers. Surprises and deadly turns await them as they set out on this icy quest. Along the way, they meet up with old friends, encounter Kronos, and battle dangerous new enemies. In the wake of it all, Percy must invoke the ancient of all powers to combat Illya's icy silence and save Silena.

CHARACTERS

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

Illya

Aphrodite

Artecans

Thalia

Nico di Angelo

CHAPTERS

MY MIND GOES NUMB FROM THE COLD

SILENA FIGHTS AN ARMY

I HAVE A TALK WITH MY DEAD MOMMY

I GET TOTALLY ZAPPED

OUR MISSION GAINS A DARK LOOK AND SPEED

I GET LOST IN THE TUNDRA

I MEET THE GOD WITH WINGS AND A BOW

I ACCIDENTLY ACTIVATE AN UNSTOPPABLE GIANT

ANNABETH HITS THE JACKPOT AT THE ICE PALACE CASINO

I MET THE WOMAN TIME FORGOT

I THAW OUT MY HEART

Prophecy

You shall head into the land without rain

There you shall find true love's bane

A deadly silence will break the day

As a child of Aphrodite steals love away

Only through the greatest power will you defeat

This being that wishes to freeze every heart beat


	2. My Mind Goes Numb From The Cold

CHAPTER ONE

MY MIND GOES NUMB FROM THE COLD

**A**rgus, the camp driver, dropped me and my friend Annabeth off in Clover Village, just two hours north of Manhattan. It was the middle of spring and the middle of the day. Annabeth was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, blue jean jacket and jeans, and her clay beaded necklace, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked great. Well, she would have if she wasn't holding her bronze knife and ready to kill.

A couple days ago, Grover had went on a mission here to help save a national park from some evil chemists. But what he found made him send the distress call directly to me and Annabeth.

"This is bad, Percy." Annabeth had said, glancing around the dark village. It was a forest town, I guess, with trees and houses and shops splattered every few yards. I could tell Annabeth was sensing something. Something cold and evil. I felt it too. It sent goose bumps down my arm.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where's Grover?" said Annabeth, pulling out a watch from her pocket. "He was suppose to meet us here by now."

"Maybe he got lost in the woods," I suggested.

"No, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, in her usual tone. I knew she was about to reveal something about the mythological world that I have yet to grasp. "Satyrs can't get lost in woods. Their the ultimate trackers in nature. I thought you knew that."

"I did," I said, a little too quickly. "I just forgot."

"Guys!" said a voice, coming up through the bushes. It was Grover. He had grown a couple inches taller the last I'd seen him. His ache looked like it was flaring up again and he'd grown a few more whiskers on his chin. I gave him a high five and Annabeth gave him a hug.

"Its so good to see you," she said. "What happened?"

Grover's face looked pained.

"When you guys see it," he sounded like he almost wanted to cry as he led us off down the path that he had came.

We followed him a short way into the forest until we stopped at a weird statue. It was a guy, sixteen or seventeen, I guess, with short blonde hair. He was actually good-looking, if you didn't count the horror etched across his face. His body was suspended inside of glass---no not glass--ice and not suspended--frozen. He was frozen in ice!

Annabeth stared in shock.

"Who did this?" I said.

"Its been happening the past few weeks now," said Grover. "The first one was found in Central Park and they've been turning up all over the country."

"Someone's turning people into ice statues?" I asked.

"Not people," said Grover. "And not just anyone, either."

"Half-bloods," said Annabeth.

"Kids of Aphrodite to be exact," said Grover.

"Wow," I said. This makes Medusa look like a small bike next to a fourteen-wheeler.

"I'm not understanding who'd want to attack children of Aphrodite." I said, inquisitively. "I mean, their not that strong like other kids of the gods. Even Demeter's kids can be sensed by monsters. It'd be hard to find a kid of Aphrodite in the mortal world anyway, wouldn't it?"

"Well yeah," said Grover. "Most of them showcase themselves on television and music." Grover explained. "Like Jessica Alba, Tyra Banks, and Nick Lachey for example. And they totally lead normal lives and everything. Monsters never came after them. Well, unless you count that one paparazzi who was a monster who tried to steal Tyra's soul when she first started modeling. But that was just the once. Other then that, they've led perfectly normal lives."

At that moment, I felt a shiver go down my back. My monster senses were on full pulse mode and I knew that something was coming. Annabeth and Grover seemed to had felt it too, because they were now alert more than before.

"Oh I see you've come across some of my handy work," said a glossy voice. We stared as a very pretty teenage girl walked from around the ice statue of Aphrodite's son. I would guess she was our age, maybe older, I couldn't really tell. She was very pale, almost albino, with long, silver hair. She wore a silver and powder blue gown, with matching heels. The girl was tall and graceful looking with clear blue eyes that were full of anger.

"Lovely, isn't it?" she whispered, touching the ice statue, gently. But then, she pushed it over and it shattered into a million sparkling pieces.

I pulled out my ballpoint pen and uncapped Riptide.

"Heroes," she spat, "your all the same! But not anymore. My mistress shall have her revenge and no hero will stop her!"

At that moment the woman pressed her lips together and blew. A wind so strong escaped her mouth. It was freezing cold and chilled me all the way to the bones. I was shivering like a leaf and I saw Annabeth and Grover trying their best to stand against it. After a couple seconds, she stopped and had a triumphant grin on her face, but then it twisted into a sneer.

"So, you were able to withstand my wind, huh?" said the woman.

"What?" I said, confused and then looked over to where Annabeth and Grover stood, ice statues. "No!"

"You must be a son of Poseidon," said the woman. "Curse him! Just because ice is made out of water he should powers over that too! That's so _totally_ not fair!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jessabelle," said the girl, creating a spear made completely out of ice from nowhere. "And I'm an Arteca! One of the infamous ice guards."

"Who?" I asked, stupidly. I'd never heard of any ice guards in any Greek myths I'd learned.

Jessabelle got really upset.

"That's so totally not cool!" whined Jessabelle. "Your not suppose to do that!"

This monster was completely psycho, and I don't mean by evil.

"Just because I'm not apart of the old myths doesn't mean I'm not important!" shouted Jessabelle. "And I'm gonna prove it by killing a half-blood!"

She charged with amazing speed. My mind began to function again and I blocked the first attack by rising Riptide.

I thrust at her with my sword, but she parried and swung around with a thrust of her spear, which I was able to parry. We clashed several times. Jessabelle tried to swing at my arm, and was able to nick my shoulder, as I tried to dodge her attack. She took the advantage and sent another blast of artic air at me. I could barely breath and couldn't take it anymore. So, I willed the water particles that made ice to work for me instead.

This made Jessabelle try even harder.

I focused all of it in the palm of my hands, while still trying to keep a firm grip on Riptide, and keep my concentration.

"You can't stop us!" said Jessabelle, frightened. "More will come! We won't stop until we have our revenge on Aphrodite and all of her children!"

My mind seemed to snap under pressure and I released my full fury and sent her own attack right back at her. Jessabelle was incased inside of perfect ice tomb that shimmered in the sunlight. I took Riptide and slashed the ice statue of the Arteca and watched as it crumbled to the ground and vanish.

I hear a stumble and looked over to see Annabeth and Grover, all thawed out and looking dazed.

"What just happened?" asked Grover, looking around for Jessabelle.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "where's that girl, Seaweed Brain?"

I got annoyed with Annabeth. I just saved your life! Hello! No thanks for saving me or I owe you my life! Nope, not from Annabeth.

So I told them what happened and what Jessabelle had said.

"Thanks Percy," said Grover. "You saved my life, again!"

"We need to get back to camp, quickly." said Annabeth. "Chiron will want to know about this."


	3. Silena Fights An Army

CHAPTER TWO

SILENA FIGHTS AN ARMY

**W**e got back to Camp Half-Blood just as the sun was setting.

Chiron was awaiting at the top of Half-Blood hill. His face was stern and watchful. He was in centaur form, holding his bow, with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"I see that the mission wasn't a success," said Chiron.

"Actually—" I began, but Annabeth cut across me and said, "It was a disaster."

At that moment, Silena Beauregard ran up to us. Her beautiful face was red and wet from crying. She had her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a pink and red tennis outfit that she accessorized nicely.

"What's happened?" she asked, quickly. "Did you guys find another one?"

We all looked at her.

"You know?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, yeah." said Silena, taken aback. "I'm been having horrible dreams."

You see, half-blood dreams are different from mortals. We tend to dream about things that are happening to people we know or the past. A helpful tip, its scary when your dream turns into your reality nightmare.

"I've-I've been dreaming for the past couple weeks now about someone old rising." explained Silena. "I just assumed that it was some old monster or something. You know, nothing to worry about. But now I see, my dreams were real and someone _is_ hunting us."

I knew by _us_, she meant children of Aphrodite.

"Don't worry though," said Grover. "We wouldn't let any of you get killed like the last one." He put a hand over his mouth, shocked at what he'd just said and you could tell by the way he was turning red how embarrassed he felt.

"Wait to go," said Annabeth.

"Sorry," he said, timidly.

We crossed over the boundary line and began to descend the hill. Annabeth, Grover, and I were walking in front of Silena and Chiron. I, personally, didn't want to walk behind a horse's backside.

"It doesn't matter," Silena was saying to Chiron. "You see, I was right all along. I need a quest."

All three of us stopped in our tracks and turned to face them.

It wasn't everyday a child of Aphrodite volunteered to do anything that might mess up their hair or nails.

"I don't know, child." said Chiron, staring off in the distance.

"Chiron," said Silena. "I'm a head counselor, the prettiest, smartest, and most powerful child of Aphrodite here! I could go on a quest and lure the monster out."

"I believe in due course that the monster won't need a lure much longer," said Chiron.

"I have to protect my little brothers and sisters," Silena said, forcefully. "I-I can't see anymore of them die. Not when I know I can do something about it."

"We will see," was all Chiron said. Silena figured that was her cue to leave and she did so.

Grover and I watched as she walked away. It was hard not too. She was so—

Annabeth cleared her throat, which brought me out of my daze.

"She's serious?" she asked, rolling her eyes to me and looking at Chiron.

"She has been asking for a quest since you and Percy left camp to meet Grover."

"Has Silena ever been on a quest before?" I asked.

"Once," Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth said together.

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"She went on a quest five years ago, when she was fourteen to find the immortal Pegasus." said Annabeth.

"Did she succeed?"

"Yes and no," said Grover.

"Come on, what?" I said, impatiently. I really wanted to know the rest.

"She was aided by a mortal," said Chiron, "a few days into the quest. They fell in love and the mortal was, unfortunately, killed trying to protect her from forces beyond his own control."

"Whoa," I said.

"Sounds like Aphrodite and Adonis doesn't it?" said Annabeth. "Just something her own mother would pull. _Tragic love_."

"Being a child of Aphrodite allows them, out of everyone else, to feel and understand love in great quantities. Their power of love is their greatest strength against their enemies." said Chiron.

Love was a weapon against monsters? Yeah right.

"Don't be fooled, Percy. I should think that you being in the company of the goddess of love herself, you would know this."

Actually, I did, but come on, I'd take a sword any day, as opposed to love.

"Aphrodite's love keeps the world in a never ending cycle of life. Without her, life would stop. If someone is hunting her children, the monster should be slain immediately. I just don't think Silena is as capable as she wants herself to be."

We stood in silence for a few moments. I thought about Silena and her siblings who were being hunted, even now, by some monster and it's ice guards. It was actually sad to think about. I had no idea why I wanted to cry for her and the loss to her family she was experiencing. I quickly pulled it back and shrugged it off.

"We shall be playing capture-the-flag tonight, Percy and Annabeth. You best to suit up." said Chiron.

"Alright," said Annabeth. She locked her arm in mine, which sent a little twinge in my stomach. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's talk strategy."

"Stop calling me that," I groaned.

"You know you love it," giggled Annabeth, as we walked off together.

"And Grover, please meet me in the Big House." said Chiron, finally, before trotting off toward the cabins.

That night we all met up at the entrance to the woods. Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, and Ares had made alliances, while Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hermes, and Athena had teamed up together. Everyone was stilling pulling on their armor.

Dawn, a daughter of Aphrodite, was still trying to put her armor on. Silena rushed over to help her with the bronze breast plate and straps.

"There you go, Dawnie," said Silena, with a brilliant smile, fixing it, perfectly.

"Thanks sis," said Dawn. "You're the best."

"Heroes," called Chiron. "You all know the rules. Blue team (that was us) to the west and Red team to the east! I will serve as grounds medic. May the gods help you all!"

And we were off.

Annabeth had came up with this great plan. She sent decoys and defenders, led by the Stoll brothers into the east woods to combat anyone the Red team had. She, Silena, Beckendorf, and I headed toward the creek where we were sure would be already guarded since the east woods were a lot closer to Zeus's Fist.

The Ares flag fluttered in the wind.

We looked around, waiting for an ambush that never came.

"Something's not right," Annabeth said. "They should have been here by now."

Then, I saw something sparkle in the moonlight where the Red team's guards would have came from. I decided to check it out.

"Seaweed Brain, where are you going?! Your not suppose to leave your post! They could attack at any minute!" called Annabeth.

I drowned her out.

As I got closer, I got a cold feeling. Not the monster sense, but actual cold, like during the winter. I moved into the clearing and I couldn't even yell to my friends at the sight I saw.

When they saw I didn't call to them, they rushed over.

"Oh my gods," whispered Silena, covering her mouth.

All of the campers who had joined us to play capture-the-flag were standing, as though in battle, as ice statues, just like that son of Aphrodite in Clover Village.

"But how?" shot Annabeth. "No monsters can get into camp unless invited. Chiron wouldn't ever let one of those monsters in."

"Your right," said a voice from behind us. We all turned around and saw Jessabelle, hovering six feet above the ground. "That old centaur wouldn't let us have any fun."

"Jessabelle!" I said. "I see you've reformed faster than I thought."

"Oh?" said the Arteca. "I'm not Jessabelle. She's gone. I'm Lissa. The second and supreme general of the Artecans. Another servant to my wonderful mistress, Illya."

She pronounced Illya like _ill-yah_.

"What?!" said Annabeth and Silena, together at the sound of Illya's name.

"What do you want?" asked Beckendorf, holding up his sword and shield.

"The daughter of Aphrodite," said Lissa.

Beckendorf, Annabeth, and I stood in front of Silena, blocking her from Lissa.

"I see you all want to be difficult," said Lissa, with a grin. "That's why I brought some friends!"

At that moment, Artecans who liked just like Lissa began to materialize out of thin air. We were surrounded. It was four to a hundred.

"Now, either hand the girl over or all of you will join your half-blood friends." said Lissa.

I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife.

"Dying it is," said Lissa, hovering just above her summoned army. She snapped her fingers and the Artecans created ice spears and attacked!

I didn't know how we were going to stop a hundred spear-wielding maniacs from killing us, but we did try.

Beckendorf took off his shield and pressed a button on the flat end. Spikes erupted around the edge of the shield and he tossed it through the air like a Frisbee. The shield took out at least half of our competition.

"Get ready," I said, preparing myself for the ambush.

Silena pushed through us, and jumped into the air with amazing grace and accuracy, tackling an Arteca. They fell to the ground and began to wrestle. Now that their prey was in the open, the Artecans turned their attention to her. We rushed forward to help. I slashed, thrust, and stabbed with Riptide. Annabeth turned invisible and followed suite, while Beckendorf tried to break through the crowd to help Silena, who kicked an Arteca away from her.

"No more," said Lissa, angrily. She pressed her lips together and blew. The next thing I knew, Beckendorf stumbled and almost fell over. I looked down to see his legs incased in ice.

"I can't move!" grunted Beckendorf.

Silena picked up Beckendorf's fallen sword and killed the Arteca she'd been wrestling with. Others tried to grab hold of her and she was still fighting them off, with all her strength. Trust me, I was shocked. For a child of the love goddess, she kicked butt!

As I stabbed an Arteca through the chest, I heard a loud _smack_ and saw Annabeth reappearing before hitting the ground, as her invisibility cap flew off.

Beckendorf was still struggling to get out of his icy prison.

"Give it up, half-bloods!" chided Lissa. "You can't win!"

The remaining Artecans rose into the air and went in for another dive. This time instead of attacking all of us like before, they singled out Silena and crashed into the ground around her, vanishing. She let out a scream of terror and shock.

"Where'd they go?!" said Silena, staring around.

"Capture!" ordered Lissa.

The ground began to shake violently.

Thick, reflexible looking icicles erupted from the ground and pushed Silena up into the air, wrapping around her body. They bound her arms behind her back and snapped her legs together in a firm grip. She struggled against her bonds, but it was no use. The icicles were protruding from the ground so I thought I'd hack at them with Riptide, but it was no use. Even though the icicles looked like they'd cut easily, they were as hard as steel.

"NO!" roared Beckendorf. "Let her go! Take me!"

"We have no interest in a son of Hephaestus," said Lissa, as though the name brought filth to her mouth.

"We have to help her," said Annabeth, getting to her feet. She looked like she could barely walk. She stumbled and I caught her.

We were hopeless. There was nothing we could do.

"Now," said Lissa, her eyes getting bright.

The icicles glowed and Silena screamed in pain, Beckendorf began to yell with her.

"Silence boy!" growled Lissa, blowing artic air at Beckendorf, freezing him completely.

"No," whispered Silena, weakly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Charlie."

A tear hit an icicle and they all broke.

"What?!" screamed Lissa, shocked as Silena fell.

I ran forward to catch her, but Lissa was to quick and grabbed her by the arm.

"Your not getting away that easily!" said Lissa, her eyes getting bright again. Silena let out a scream again and seemed to collapse in midair. Lissa, with surprising strength, pulled Silena up and held her in her arms. "This is all I wanted. Ta-ta for now, half-losers!" She laughed and vanished into thin air with Silena.

Everything that had frozen, suddenly unfroze. Beckendorf, who had been struggling to get free and screaming his head off, had fallen over and landed in the grass. The rest of our team and the Red team came over to us and realized, immediately, something had gone wrong.

Chiron's thundering hooves were heard in the distance and he appeared within seconds.

He looked at all of us, making sure we were all there and unhurt.

"Where is Silena?" he asked, urgently, seeing that she was not with us.

"They took her," muttered Beckendorf, weakly, getting to his feet. "Those ice freaks took her Chiron. They work for Illya."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath at the sound of the name. Even Chiron looked shocked.

Who was Illya? I still didn't understand. But when I found out, I really wish I had never asked.

Chiron exhaled.

"The quest to save the children of Aphrodite from genocide has been granted," he announced. "Due to unfortunate events, Silena Beauregard was suppose to lead this quest. Now that she has been captured, I'm afraid the duty falls to another."

I hoped to the gods that he wasn't going to pick who I thought he was going to pick. That just confused me. Did you understand that?

Chiron looked directly at me.

"Percy shall lead the quest to stop this tragedy and rescue his fellow camper, Silena from our enemies."

Thanks a lot you guys. Praying to the gods sucks!


	4. I Have A Talk With My Dead Mommy

CHAPTER THREE

I HAVE A TALK WITH MY DEAD MOMMY

Before I decided to face my worst nightmare, I decided to call my mom.

I got back to my cabin and opened the window to let the setting sunlight spill through, so that I could make a rainbow through the mist from my salt water spring in my room. After I had succeeded, I dished out a drachma from the bottom of the spring and tossed it into the rainbow, where it vanished.

"_O Iris, accept my offering and show me Sally Jackson, on the Upper East Side_." I said.

Mist circled around and formed a window where I saw my mom, eating a bungle and scribbling things down in a notebook.

"Mom!" I shouted to get her attention.

"Oh!" she said, startled. "Percy, dear, you startled me! How are you?"

"I'm good," I lied. "How's everything back at home? Paul and stuff." By stuff, I meant the _wedding_.

"Its coming along wonderfully." my mom said, her eyes bright. "I was just going over all of the wedding arrangements and details before I got your Iris message. Now, I'm wondering where to sit your friends, Percy. Do you want to sit next to Annabeth or should I change that around to Rachel?"

"No," I said, rather to quickly. "I mean, I can sit next to Annabeth, no problem."

"I figured that," my mom, giggled. She marked something on her paper.

Then, she looked up at me and gave me a stern look.

"Percy," she said, seriously. "What is happening? Seriously.

"Things aren't good," I said. And so I told her everything that had happened.

"Oh my," she said, terrified. "Some monster is trying to take love from the world. That's so tragic."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "So, I've heard."

"Percy," my mom said, "love is the most precious thing mortals and even half-bloods can possess. Its what makes us go on and continue to fight. Those who can't know love live in darkness and run from its power."

"You sound like Aphrodite," I said.

"Well," she said, "the goddess of love has a point, doesn't she? Where would we be without love?"

I didn't answer her. I really didn't know how to.

"You must do everything you can to-to stop this." my mom said.

"You think I can?"

"Of course," my mom smiled at me. "Percy, I know you. I've seen your heart and I know that it will guide you to the right place."

The next morning, I walked toward the Big House, anticipating what chilling prophecy the Oracle would have to tell me this time, I thought about the last couple quests I'd been on. My first one, battling the Minotaur, Luke, and Ares and recovering Zeus' lightning bolt. Sailing across the Sea of Monsters to rescue Grover from the Cyclopes. Heading west with the Hunters to save Annabeth and Artemis. And my latest one, going in the deadly labyrinth and finding out the secrets of Kronos and the lost god Pan.

Mr. D. was sitting on the front porch in a leopard printed collar shirt and pants. He was playing an early morning card game of pinochle with his sons.

"I win again," laughed Mr. D., and taking the laurel from his son's clutches.

"That's not fair, dad!" whinned Collin.

"You know, what dad said about fair, Collin?" said his brother, Dylan.

"Oh yeah," said Collin, remembering.

"_Fair is only given by the god who blesses you_," the three of them recited together.

Mr. D looked over at me.

"Well!" he snapped. "What are you wanting for Patrick Jordan?! Get up there and here that prophecy. I want to hear all about the little nasties on your next death mission."

I tried not to let that get to me, so I marched on as death faced me.

I arrived in the attic in front of the mummy in a hippie dress. She sat there on the three-legged stool, motionless. I knew she--or more precisely _it_ was in there, waiting for me to talk.

I cleared my throat and I was at a lost for words. What am I suppose to say to the Oracle this time? There was so much I needed to know. How to save Silena? Where she was? Who was Illya and what is her real motive behind killing half-bloods born from Aphrodite? I got completely confused and that's when the weirdness started.

_I am the spirit of Delphi_, said a voice in my head, _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_. _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

_Do I have too_? I thought.

_Yes!_ It answered in rather hurried voice. I almost jumped out of my skin. I had no idea the Oracle could talk back! Then I remembered a couple years ago, she did came all the way from the Big House to the woods to give a prophecy.

"Okay, okay," I said, out loud. "What do I need to do to save Aphrodite's children?"

The Oracle's mouth opened and a sick green mist spilled from it. It coiled around like a snake until it became what looked like a mirror. I could see many more Artecans circling around a building. Then it flashed and Silena was tied up and locked in a cage. She must so worried. Not just her safety, but her wardrobe too.

The Oracle recited:

_You shall head into the land without rain_

_There you shall find true love's bane_

_A deadly silence will break the day_

_As a child of Aphrodite steals love away_

_Only through the greatest power will you defeat_

_This being that wishes to freeze every heart beat_

Great!

I really love prophecies you guys. Especially the ones that involve blood, gut-wrenching terror, and horror.


	5. I Get Totally Zapped

CHAPTER FOUR

I GET TOTALLY ZAPPED

I met everyone in the ping pong room to discuss what the Oracle had told me.

I recited the prophecy, once I was finished, Chiron said, "Its clear your final destination lies in Las Vegas. We all know what the _land without rain _is."

"But what's with _the deadly silence_? And _true love's bane_?" asked Clarisse.

"Our icy friends, no less." said Chiron. "I'm still not sure about who or what those beings are. I've never faced or knew of any heroes who came across Artecans."

"We need to leave now!" said Beckendorf. "They could be killing her."

"No," said Chiron. "Silena is strong. Stronger than most of her siblings in fact. She will play to her strengths and play for time until she can rescued."

"Who shall be your companions?" asked Mr. D, absently, flipping through a French wine magazine.

"Annabeth and Grover, if their willing to take the trip." I said, confidently. I knew I wanted them more than anyone else. Especially since we've all been to Las Vegas and got trapped and escaped. Why not take the same two people you enjoyed that with?

"I'll start packing my cans," said Grover.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning." chimed in Annabeth.

"Wait," said Beckendorf. "I want to go, too! I have been there."

Everyone was silent.

I knew Beckendorf really liked Silena and I kind of felt bad for him because it was bringing up old memories when Annabeth had been kidnapped by the Titans and I wasn't invited on the quest to help rescue her. I guess Grover knew how I felt, because he started to get teary eyed. Before he could start bawling, Annabeth rose from her seat.

"I promise you, Beckendorf, we'll bring Silena back."

Beckendorf just stared at Annabeth and he gave a shaky breath. He turned his head away from us and mumbled, "Do what you can."

"So, it is agreed," said Chiron, from his wheelchair into his centaur form. "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover shall head on the quest to rescue Silena Beauregard and stop the genocide against her siblings."

That night, I packed my duffle bag with socks, shirts, and supplies.

I really couldn't sleep. In a few short hours, I'd be heading back west. I would love to tell you that I was excited about going or that I'd been looking for a fight all year, but I have to say I just couldn't. I was really close to turning sixteen and I knew that meant _doomsday_ instead of _Happy Birthday_! I think that is what made me go to sleep in the end. And boy, I wish I hadn't.

I was standing is this decorative ball room. There was a set of high oak doors leading off to who knows where. Bright chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, with ice pillars positioned every few feet. White clothes were draped along the walls, each had an image of a swan across it. The floor seemed to be made of glass and it looked to be splattered with glitter as I looked down at it. When I took a quick glance around the room, I gasped. Artecans lined the walls. They looked like statues and known of them were moving. I guess they had to be awakened or summon or something. There were also several polished mirrors along the walls.

At the end of the room was an empty throne made completely from ice. It had a soft powder blue seat cushion, I guess to keep whomever's backside from freezing off.

Suddenly, the oak doors to the ballroom opened and I could hear strange sounds, like a ringing and beeping. But my mind switched immediately when I saw Lissa waltz into the room, pushing Silena in. Her hands were bound in bronze chains and she looked like she hadn't done her hair in weeks.

"Let go of me," growled Silena, trying to snatch away from her capture.

Lissa giggled, softly.

"Oh," said Lissa, "dear child of the Love goddess, you have no idea what's happening do you."

"Enlighten me," said Silena, as she was shoved to the floor by Lissa.

"I don't feel like chatting even though that's _your_ specialty. But I promise, all good things to those who wait."

"What are you talking about? Is, like, your brain malfunctioning or something along with that hideous dress."

"Don't you DARE insult my outfit!" yelled Lissa.

Silena smirked.

"Pah-sha," said Silena, "that thing went out of style in the last millennium. You monsters, so totally, need to keep up with the fashion trends."

"This look is so _in_," said Lissa, angrily.

Silena got to her feet and shook her long dark hair over her shoulders.

"Please," she said, confidently. "I'm a child of Aphrodite. I know all about this. And you really should go get a tan. The pale look went out in the 80s."

"I see what your doing," said Lissa. "Your trying to make me mad so I'll kill you." Then she snapped her fingers and two Artecans came to life and hovered over to them. They each gripped Silena under her arms. "But I'm too smart for that. Stick around. _She'll_ make great work of you."

"She who?" said Silena.

"Guard her," Lissa instructed to the other Artecans. "I have business to attend to down in the casino. A customer has hit the jackpot and I have to get more ice for the machines."

As Lissa began to walk out of the ballroom, Silena began to struggle against her new guards, but they were too strong and then the doors closed with a loud _boom_!

I awoke in my bed at a knock at my door.

"Percy, get up! Its time to go!" came Annabeth's voice.

"I'm coming," I said, hauling myself out of bed.

After I had gotten dressed and had my duffle bag slung over my left shoulder and Annabeth had quadruple checked everything, we made our way to Half-Blood Hill, where we met Argus and Chiron.

"Argus will take you three into Manhattan and from their, your on your own. Good luck."

We said thanks and climbed into the Camp Half-Blood van.

The ride into Manhattan was smooth and short. Argus dropped us off at the Greyhound Station where would catch a bus to Las Vegas. We sat in the terminal waiting for bus which was suppose to leave at 9:35 a.m. The high windows of the terminal let you look out to see all of the buses that were lined up. Grover and Annabeth got hungry and went off to grab some snacks, while I waited.

I was getting rather impatient, just sitting here waiting and watching. And then I saw it. A flash. Right between two buses.

I looked around for Annabeth and Grover but didn't see them.

I got up and ran for the nearest exit.

As I ran through the line of buses in the early morning, I uncapped Riptide and soon I held my trusty bronze sword. The flash got brighter as I got nearer. I could hear a battle cry and then laughter.

I reached a bus that read ANS CIOSNAFRC. Well, that's what it said with my dyslexia and I realized it actually said SAN FRANCISCO. I'm glad were weren't boarding that bus.

I jumped around the side of the bus and saw a girl with long black hair, wearing a silver jean jacket and crown, with electric blue eyes, fighting a Arteca that looked like Lissa. I was beginning to realize that all of the Artecans looked exactly alike, but just had different names and personalities. And I also realized that the girl that Arteca was fighting was my friend, Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Thalia unsheathed her sword from her hilt and jabbed at the Arteca, who was using an ice spear, which parried the attack.

"Hiya!" cried Thalia. "You won't stop them!" She did a high kick, knocking the Arteca into the side of a bus. She whipped out her silver bow and arrow with amazing speed and prepared to fire, when I did something completely stupid and distracted her.

"THALIA!" I yelled.

She looked over at me, confused and frowned. "Percy?"

But it was too late to make up for that mistake. The Arteca took the advantage and blew an artic gust of wind at Thalia, sending her flying into the side of a bus going to Baltimore.

I charged.

The Arteca let her spear rise to match with my blade. Sparks flew.

"So, the son of Poseidon wishes to come and save his friend! Ha! Fat chance of that! I'm Delores and I'm going to make sure you don't reach our temple!" she said.

We struggled for a moment and then I elbowed her in the face.

But Delores grabbed hold of my arm and her eyes got bright like Lissa when she held Silena.

I could feel all of my energy leaving my body as pain the likes I'd never felt surged through me. It made me cry out because it was too much. Trust me, holding up the sky was a walk in the park compared to how this felt. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Thalia got back up on her feet and she held out her hand and sent an arc of blue lightning at the Arteca. The Arteca screamed as she was electrocuted by the power of Zeus. Unfortunately, so was I. The Arteca exploded in a wisp of white smoke. I was knocked off my feet by the force of the explosion and fell to the ground. My energy had been restored.

Thalia walked over to me and held out her hand. I took it and felt a shocking sensation go up my arm.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"Yeah, well," said Thalia, dusting herself off, "can't have monsters going about interrupting your quest. Aphrodite is taking this very personal."

"So, she sent you out to help us?" I asked.

"No," said Thalia, quickly. "I came on my own. I thought you guys might need a little---"

She faltered under my gaze.

"---okay." she gave in. "I _miss_ you guys."

At that, she surprised me by giving me a hug that nearly knocked us both over.

"I've missed you too, uh, Thalia." This was a very awkward moment, especially with mortals watching from their seats above us.

She broke the hug.

"I need to go," said Thalia. "We're still on the hunt and I need to get back."

"Okay," I said.

"Tell Annabeth and Grover I had hey."

"Gotcha, see you later, Thalia."

"Count on it, Seaweed Brain." And she dashed off amongst the buses.

"Where did go?" asked Annabeth, once I'd returned.

"You won't believe it," I told them what happened and the dream I had the night before about Silena.

"And you don't know anything about Aphrodite's past or enemies that might help us figure out what monster has taken Silena?" I asked them both.

"No," said Grover, eating a napkin.

"Its pretty vague," said Annabeth. "I mean, ice monsters and children of Aphrodite. It doesn't really add up. I mean, there was that one stint during the American Revolution, but---"

"American Revolution?" I said.

"Oh yeah," said Grover, remembering. "Some of Aphrodite's kids were killed on front line and she ended up turning some British soldiers into rats. But, that's typical goddess stuff."

"NOW BOARDING," came a cool woman's voice over the P.A. "GREYHOUND 532, NOW BOARDING. NEW YORK TO LAS VEGAS! NOW BOARDING!"

"Come on," said Annabeth, "we don't want to miss our ride west. Its our only chance to save Silena."


	6. Our Mission Gains A Dark Look and Speed

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**OUR MISSION GAINS A DARK LOOK AND SPEED**

**O**kay, so my dream started out like this.

I was standing in what appeared to be an ancient temple. There were high stone pillars that rose to hold up a square marble ceiling.

A beautiful woman was kneeling in front of the temple. She had on the perfect makeup and a long flowing silver Greek dress, with her long dark hair braided with silver thread.

Before the woman, was a sacrificial fire and she held out a red scarf and tossed it into the flames. The fire crackled around the red scarf, happily.

"Oh, dear, goddess. I pray to thee to bring me more beauty and grace." said the beautiful woman.

At that moment, a man walked up behind her.

"Hello," he said, confidently. "What are you doing there, pretty one?"

The woman blushed.

"I'm here to give an offering to the gods. Thou should do the same for thy own father."

"He has sent me his many blessings," said the man.

"Dear Hercules," said the woman, "your strength and charm will get thee nowhere." But she was trying not to smile.

"Then come away with me, my dear." said Hercules, holding out a hand. It was clear that he had met this woman before.

"I cannot," whispered the woman.

Hercules pulled out my sword, Riptide.

"Come with me and watch my slay a thousand beasts."

"A las, I cannot, dear hero."

"But why? You are the most beautiful woman of all. A woman so beautiful that even the goddess herself can't even match." said Hercules.

"I'm even more beautiful than the goddess of love," said the woman, as though saying the words made it all the more real. "I am beautiful. I am more beautiful than any woman of Greece or the godly Heavens!" She laughed.

But even as she made her bold statement, I could sense a change. Thunder rumbled overhead and I jerked in my sleep.

My face was stuck against the window of the train from drool.

I peered out the window and saw that it was night. Annabeth had curled up in the seat next to me, and was typing on the laptop Daedalus had given her, while Grover snored across from us with a seat all to himself.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me and shook her head.

"Daedalus has so many records on architecture and Greek mythology, but I've searched through everything and can't find anything about the Artecans."

"So, whose Illya then?" I asked.

Annabeth didn't say anything for a moment and then said, "Illya was known for her beauty back in ancient Greece."

"So, she's not a monster?"

"No."

"So, why are ice demons working for a dead Greek woman?"

"She's not dead, Percy." said Annabeth, seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

Just as she was about to say something, the train lurched forward and the next thing I knew we stopped.

"Enchiladas and gravy!" yelled Grover, tumbling off the seat and onto the floor. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I said, looking out of the window.

We were on a bridge and about twenty feet below us was a river of some kind.

"Why are we stopping?" said Annabeth, getting off her seat and going over to window. She opened it and peered out. I looked out as well.

We were on the last compartment and the rest of the train was going west without us. I looked down to see the wheels of our compartment completely frozen.

I heard a laugh and circling around the bridge was an Arteca: Lissa.

"Hello, dashing heroes," said Lissa, floating in midair with a grin. "Looks like your track is frozen solid."

Grover tossed an apple at her.

Lissa swatted it inside with the back of her hand.

"Ha!" she said, with malice. "Fools! Soon, this world will be a blanket of ice and all of the love lost to the world. Oh, and by the way, have a nice ride to your deaths." She snapped her fingers and the ice around the wheels shattered.

Suddenly, we were going 120 miles per hour on a one way track to our deaths. The rest of the train was too far ahead of us, so the likelihood of a crash was one to one with my luck.

"How do we stop this thing?!" yelled Grover.

"The infusion of steel rods and ice facades---" began Annabeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" hollered Grover, over the raging wind.

"I'M TAKING ABOUT THE TRAIN SMASHING!!!" Annabeth yelled back.

"Will you two get a grip!" I said, calmly. "We have to think of something." But all of my ideas weren't no good.

The compartment kept gaining speed and we were reaching a turn in the tracks. If we kept going at this speed, we'd definitely go over the edge and break into a million demigod and satyr pieces.

"We won't make it! The speed of the train will force us over the edge!" said Annabeth.

"How can we stop it?" I said.

"We have to find away to slow the train down," said Annabeth.

She went to the compartment door and threw it open. Grover and I followed with our bags. We walked down the hall and opened the emergency exit. The wind ripped at our faces as we sped toward the turn that would kill us.

Annabeth grabbed a chain with a hook that ran just underneath the train. She swung it like a lasso and sent it flying through the air at a nearby tree as we came back onto marshland. The hook snagged the tree limb, but it snapped because of the speed of the compartment.

"Well, that didn't work." said Grover.

Annabeth shot him a look.

"Not that it wouldn't," he covered up, quickly.

The turn was coming up and everything was getting dark. Death was coming.

"Why is it so dark?" said Grover, suddenly.

I was looking around too. The sky was turning to night, but the darkness around us seemed to becoming from somewhere else. Something a lot more powerful. I stared up and saw a young boy standing on top of the compartment, holding a sword of Stygian iron.

"NICO!" Annabeth, Grover, and I said together.

"Hang on!" he said, and he was using his sword as a control handle. He was willing the shadows of the night to bend to his will and work as a sort of guide for the compartment. He turned his sword which made the sharp turn, smooth and easy, and then pulled us off the track.

I was thankful to be back on solid ground.

Nico hopped off the compartment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Annabeth, giving him a hug.

"Thalia just sent me an Iris message and told me to keep an eye out for you guys if you needed help against the Artecans. I mean, Illya's a piece of work."

"You know about Illya, too?" I asked.

"Of course," said Nico. "Everyone knows Illya's a daughter of Aphrodite."


	7. I Get Lost In The Tundra

CHAPTER SIX

I GET LOST IN THE TUNDRA

We made camp just outside of a small farm town called Kenosha, Kansas.

It was still a long ride west to get to Las Vegas, but we were all beat.

Anyway, Nico was still with us and finally, they told me the story about Illya.

"So," said Annabeth, "like I was telling you, Percy, Illya was the most beautiful woman back in ancient Greece. And a daughter of Aphrodite. One of her first children, actually."

"Yeah," said Grover. "She fell in love with this Athenian warrior and well, you know the rest." He began to blush.

"Illya was born and she was a radiant beauty, taking after her mother." said Nico. "Hades told me her story before. She was great beauty, not much of a hero by half-blood standards. But anyway, she prayed to her mother everyday to give her more beauty and grace. She was hungry for beauty and with that came power. Power to sway people to her ways."

"She wanted to rule Athens with the might of the gods behind her." said Annabeth.

"So, what happened to her?" I asked.

"A male hero," said Grover, "was used to...sort of call Illya out, on her real intentions."

"Hercules," I said, remembering my dream of him and the beautiful woman.

"How did know that?" asked Annabeth.

I told them my dream.

"That's what happened according to the story." said Nico.

"He was able to convince her to tell him her deepest secrets." said Annabeth. "She claimed to be more beautiful than all of the goddesses and women of the world. And you know how Aphrodite gets. She got _so_ offended, especially when the other goddesses began to taunt her about her daughter."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"First," said Nico, "she sent the monsters after her."

"What?!" I said, shocked. "But that's her daughter, couldn't she had just taken her aside or something and said, 'I'm more beautiful than you will ever be and get over yourself' or something?"

"Percy," groaned Annabeth, "the Olympians are proud beings. If you offend one of them, there will be retribution. And Illya made the fatal pick."

"Luckily, though, she was able to sway the monsters out of Aphrodite's grasp. But that only made her more angrily, so the goddess visited Illya, personally." said Grover.

"She turned Illya into a monster and cursed her so that would never know beauty or feel love ever again." said Annabeth.

"Now that she was a hideous monster, a hero and her own parent had betrayled her, she became vengeful. But she left and fled into the north with the remaining monsters she had convinced to spare her. Rumor has it, that she practiced dark ice magic, under Hecate's training." said Nico.

"And now she wants to kill all of her brothers and sisters to get back at her mother for taking her good looks away." I said.

"And love," said Annabeth, "don't forget about love."

"But, if that's all she's after, then why does she have to single out Silena?" I thought for a while.

Grover gave a stiff yawn.

Nico looked up at the sky.

"Its getting late," he murmured. "I should get going."

"Go?" said Annabeth. "You don't have to go, Nico. You can spend the night with us and leave in the morning."

"I have to leave now," he said, getting to his feet, "while the moon and shadows still roam free."

"Where will you go? The Underworld?"

Nico nodded.

"I have my own room, right there in the palace. Its the least my dad could do after I---_we_, I mean---got his stolen sword back from that half-blood and Iapetus."

The shadows around Nico seemed to bend, until he vanished into darkness.

The dream came back.

I was once again at the temple, but it was night now. The sky was full of bright stars.

I heard sobbing coming from inside of the temple. I followed the sound and came up behind someone bent over an altar, where a shimmering bronze mirror stood. In front of the mirror, was a figure wearing a hood and cloak. The figure raised itself to its fullest height and pulled off its hood.

Long stark white hair flowed down her back, her hands were old, with yellow fingernails. And when she looked up into the mirror, I flinched at the sight. It was Illya. This must have been right after Aphrodite cursed her. Her skin was pale and old, her once beautiful eyes had cataracts. Her bat-like ears had pearls dangling from them. Her mouth had pointed fangs and her face was wet.

"Why?" she hissed. Her voice was cold and full of malice. "Why mother did you do this to me?!" She sobbed harder. "I was the most beautiful thing to walk this earth besides you! Look what you have done to me! Change me back! Change me back!"

It was hard to watch as this old woman craved for her beauty to be restored. She cried harder and began to pound a pillar into rumble with her bare fists.

There was a soft rumble and she stopped.

The bronze mirror glowed, faintly and Illya walked over to it. She saw herself as she use to be---beautiful and alive. She smiled for a second, thinking her wish had been granted, until she looked down at her hands and began to cry again. The Illya in the mirror began to speak and when she spoke, I knew that voice.

_This is your punishment for disgracing me_. It was Aphrodite. _I gave you beauty and life and this how you repay me? Invoking the spirit of yourself upon the world....to claim that you are the most beautiful thing to ever live. Well, look at you now, dear Illya. Look at you, now. And this is how you will be forever. _  
"Mother, please!" cried Illya. "I'm sorry! Change me back! Please! I'm your daughter! Please!"

_Your no daughter of mine_. Aphrodite's voice was colder now as she said that. _My children are the most beautiful inside and out. You show only disgusting vanity, which I have reflected on your outside. Know this, Illya, being my child made you special and now, this is all you will ever be. A monster. An ugly and dispictable monster, awaiting the day a hero destroys you_.

"No, mother! No!" Illya said, tears flowing down her old cheeks. "No. Don't do this to me!"

_It is done_! Aphrodite said, finally.

The image of the young and beautiful Illya vanished, leaving behind her ugly reflection. Her eyes became suddenly cold.

"_Ugly on in and ugly on out. Ugly on in and ugly on out. Ugly on in and ugly on out. Ugly on in and ugly on out_." muttered Illya, repeating the phrase.

Suddenly, there was a cold draft, even in dreamworld and five Artecans appeared.

They all began to repeat the phrase Illya, herself, was saying.

"UGLY ON IN AND UGLY ON OUT!" roared Illya, smashing the bronze mirror. It shattered to the ground and her face reflected in the broken glass.

"I shall have my revenge, _Aphrodite_." she spat, scornfully. "Yes. I will."

"Weird dream," said Grover, picking at the early morning fire, with a stick.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my head.

We slept in sleeping bags on the ground, with plenty of cover away from mortals and monsters.

Annabeth was already dressed and typing on Daedalus's laptop.

"According to this," she said, "Las Vegas is about 3,000 miles northwest of here."

"That thing has a navigation system?" I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Duh, Percy. Anyway, I think we should try and hike to the next town. Maybe we can catch a bus or train further west."

"How far is the nearest town?"

"About five miles," Annabeth groaned, checking the laptop screen, again.

"You'll never get there," said a glossy voice from above us.

We looked up and there were about a dozen Artecans, hovering above. Lissa in the front of them.

"I see your more resourceful then I thought," said Lissa, with a grin. "But I wonder what you all would do, if you didn't have each other."

I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife.

"NOW!" yelled Lissa, holding out her hands. The other Artecans followed.

The ground got hard at first, and then cold. Ice cold. Sheets of ice began to rise up about thirty feet all around us.

"What's going on?!" I said.

The ground shook violently, exactly where we stood and a sheet of thirty foot ice rose up between Annabeth and I. I looked around and saw Grover vanish from sight as well. I could hear their yells and the sound of more icy walls rising, slowly shifting and moving, seperating us from each other, until a sheet of ice slid over the top like a domb, casting the sun out and putting me into totally darkness.

I uncapped Riptide.

The faint glow from my sword came me little light, but it was enough to see. I was standing a corridor that looked like a Labyrinth tunnel. Each direction went off into darkness.

"I'd like to see you get out of our _Tundra Maze_, son of the Sea God!" laughed Lissa. "You'll never come out alive!"

I knew that this was a bad idea, but I also knew I had to find Grover and Annabeth and get us out of here. I had this feeling that I would get lost along the way, but that didn't matter. So, I started off down the tunnel, not knowing what danger it would lead me into next.


	8. I Meet The Gods With Wings And A Bow

CHAPTER SEVEN

I MEET THE GOD WITH WINGS AND A BOW

I reached an intersection about ten minutes into the tundra.

Ice walls rose up all around me, blotting out the early morning sunlight. As I peered down the different tunnels, I had no idea which way Annabeth or Grover might be. I needed help, but I couldn't think of anything. So, I closed my eyes and tried to sense Grover. I mean, we still had the empathic link, so maybe he could hear me.

_Grover_! I thought. _Where are you_? _Are you with Annabeth_? _Come in, Grover_!_ Apples_! _Tin cans_! _Come on_!

There was shrill laughter from behind me and I turned an saw a monster. Her skin was an icy blue tint and her white hair stuck up like the Bride of Frankenstein. She wore a sparkling white dress and had on white press on nails. Her nails scratched against the ice wall.

"The tundra is designed to stop empathy," she said. Her voice sounded cracked as though she hadn't used it in years. Her misty eyes were full of sadness. "I'm Kristy."

A monster named Kristy?

Wait.

"Your not a monster are you?" I asked.

Kristy shook her head.

"What is the year?" she asked me.

I told her the year.

"I've been in the tundra for almost three thousand years."

"Three thousand years," I said, staring around.

"The tundra is built on negative energy of the heartless," said Kristy. "She spared my life, but the others suffered and died and have passed on. Mother should have listen to her and now we all will pay."

"Your a daughter of Aphrodite," I said.

"Yes and she has damned us all by creating that foul monster," said Kristy. "Look at me Percy Jackson and beware! The tundra shall keep its heartless prisoner forever. No one escapes! No one can survive! I wish she would just kill me!" Kristy began to cry. "All my beauty and love gone! Gone!"

Kristy turned and walked back down a tunnel and disappeared into darkness.

I want to tell you guys that I had some startling revelation or did something super heroic. No.

I ran screaming Annabeth's and Grover's names all through the tundra. I made turns and almost ran into a wall with icicles sticking out of it, where a mangled skeleton was lain across it. It was hard to look at, so I turned away. I went down another tunnel and found myself once again trapped in darkness. I had to think. Something terrible could be happening to my friends and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it because I had no idea how to find them.

"Have you lost your way?" came a voice.

I turned around, raising my sword, preparing to strike, when this teenage guy walked up to me.

He was handsome, with startling white teeth, brown hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a brown leather duster that looked a little bulky around the back, jeans, and a red T-shirt.

"Whoa now," he said, handing up his hands in defense. "No need to get physical."

"I'm sorry," I said, hesitant to lower my sword.

"S'kay, Percy," said the guy. "I've seen your heart and I know its in the right place. Your looking for your friends, right? Grover and Annabeth."

"How'd you know that?"

"Love is a transcendent thing, Percy," the guy began. "Its universal and eternal. So many heroes have faced this monster, but only few have slain her, like Hercules and Theseus to name a few. And she comes back again and again, wreaking havoc on the world. She's killing our brothers and sisters out of spite for our mother." He held out his hand and a shimmering bronze bow appeared, and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. "Which is why I'm here."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"You haven't guessed yet," said the guy, with a grin. "Gosh, my mother told me all about you." The guy pulled off his brown leather duster and three foot white feathery wings expanded in the tunnel. "Ah! That's better."

"Your Eros....uh..Cupid...," I said, lamely.

"Call me Coop," said the winged guy. "Don't get me wrong, I like Eros and Cupid, but the cute chubby baby part really gets under my skin. I'm not a baby or kid anymore, but people still like to celebrate me as such. Well, anyway, like I was saying...oh yeah...I'm here to help you."

"How can you help me?"

I would had rather Aphrodite come and blast me out of here. I'm wondering why she hasn't bothered to intervene when a monster is targeting her children all over America.

"I bring you gifts," said Coop, pulling out three arrows from his quiver. "These are the arrows of love, Percy. They have the ability to awaken love inside of anyone. These arrows can help you get out of here and possibly help you in other areas."

I had a feeling I knew what he meant by _other areas_. I took the arrows and saw they were made of simple wood, with a bronze arrowhead.

"Thanks Coop," I said, thankfully.

"Remember," said Coop, "only use those arrows in great emergency. The love magic in those arrows are powerful. Not like Zeus's master lightning bolt, of course, but they can pack a punch if need be."

"Um, Coop?" I said. "Before you go, I have a question."

"Your wondering why my mother hasn't helped yet, right?" he said, exactly what was on my mind.

I nodded, uneasily.

"Truth is," said Coop, he gripped his bow. "She is forbidden by ancient laws to intervene directly into her children's lives. She isn't happy about what Illya has been doing over the millennia. But she doesn't regret what she has done to Illya. It has taught all her children a lesson, with beauty comes power and a price."

I looked down at the arrows and couldn't believe all of this was happening over good looks and love.

"Please," said Coop, "find my sister and save her."

He began to glow and I averted my eyes as he turned into his fully divine form and vanished.

When I looked back, he was gone and I still didn't know if the sister he meant for me to save was Silena or Illya.

I proceeded down another tunnel.

It was narrow and alot more cold.

I looked down at the arrows and saw that they were all blinking like headlights.

No way, love-radar!

I followed the arrows lead and the blinking got brighter and slower until I made another turn and found myself in a room about the size of a church. Annabeth and Grover were hunging from the ceiling by their hands. Grover was kicking and yelling his head, off while Annabeth looked angry. They hadn't seen me come in.

"Let us GO!" she yelled, trying to get out of her bondage. "If I had my knife---!"

"You would do what, child of Athena?" said a silky voice and a Arteca appeared.

"I would stick it down your throat!" spat Annabeth, trying to kick at the Arteca, who just floated anyway from her. "Your a fool! I sense it. The confusion. The indecision. The choice of love you will have to make. Its blinding you. Its so delicious."

Annabeth's face grew angry and then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She started to cry.

"You don't know what your talking about," she said, low and dangerous.

"My mistress knows all," said the Arteca. "She knows love and indecision better than any half-blood. I wonder why you haven't chosen, yet? The Lord Time I doubt will take a simpering daughter of Athena as his bride anyway."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know what your talking about!"

"Then again," the Arteca carried on, "the son of the Sea God has better taste in girls lately. Calypso...even the fair Aphrodite and a mortal girl has taken a deep liking to him. That's why I think its prudent to let you know now that you will never find love."

"Don't listen to her, Annabeth," Grover encouraged, as he swung from his bonds. "She's full of evil magic and a cold-heart! Don't let her confuse you."

I couldn't tell if Grover's message was getting to her because her gray eyes became misty and she started to drain of color.

"She's already becoming one of us," said Arteca. "Come join us, sister. You will be welcomed. Renounce the gods and join us in our quest to destroy love. You have been betrayed, why let them use you any longer? A hero is always the same. They use what they want, whom they want, and cast them aside and take all of the credit. You know I'm right, Annabeth. Look what happened to Medea with Jason, or Ariadne with Theseus. My mistress and Hercules. And even Thalia and Luke...."

The mist vanished from her eyes and she stared up at the Arteca.

"He never betrayed me!" she shouted.

I felt a weight drop into my stomach. Her she was defending Luke again.

"Percy never betrayed me. Not once. Not ever!" said Annabeth, fierecely. She tried to kick at the Arteca but she moved swiftly out of the way.

Now, I felt like it was the time to do something heroic.

"Hey!"

The Arteca, Annabeth, and Grover looked down at me.

"You!" spat the Arteca.

"You came!" said Grover, overjoyed.

"He came," Annabeth said, in a whisper.

"Let my friends, go, Lissa!" I said.

"I'm not Lissa, boy," said the Arteca, with anger. "My name is Jasleen! I'm way better looking than her!"

"I can't tell!" I said. "Your both ugly cowards!"

A ice spear appeared in Jasleen's hand.

"I will show you coward!" she screamed.

I parried her first strike with my blade and tried to use her momentum to counter, but Jasleen was too quick. I had to figure out a way to get my friends down from the ceiling. I can't fly up, so I'd have to....the plan struck me as pure genius. A plan worthy of Athena.

I waited for Jasleen to come at me again.

At the right moment, I would jump into the air, using Jasleen as a spring board to propel myself upward and cut them free. And I had to tell you, my plan backfire. Clearly Athena wasn't in my favor for letting Annabeth get kidnapped. Jasleen slashed with her spear and almost sliced me in half if I hadn't raised Coop's arrows for protection. When the ice tip hit the wood, I was sure it was going to be chopped down, but bright pink lightning erupted from the center, blasting the Arteca back.

And it was at that moment, I understood the meaning of Coop's gift.

"Curse Eros's magic!" screamed Jasleen.

"Really?" I said. "Why don't you try some?!"

I took one of the arrows and threw it through the air like a javelin. The arrowhead glew and piereced Jasleen's heart. She flew all the way into the back wall where it began to crack. Jasleen screamed and vanished, while the back wall tumbled. Soon, that one crack began to go up through the ceiling and the whole tundra was beginning to cave in thanks to the power of love!

Annabeth and Grover's bonds broke and they free fell to the ground. Annabeth did an amazing tumble and landed on her feet, while Grover landed butt first on a sheet of ice and slid face first into my shoes. I helped him up.

"We have to get out," he said, looking around. "I don't want to turn into goat-cicle!"

Annabeth's eyes scanned the chamber and saw it. A large crack in the wall where the arrow had struck Jasleen down.

"There!" she pointed. "We can make out of there!"

She was first to head out, Grover and I followed.

We squeezed through the icy crack and came out on the other end onto what looked like a deserted desert road. I turned around to see the tundra maze beginning to crumble into itself and vanish into the sand.

"Well," said Grover,exhausted. "That wasn't fun!"

"What's that you got there?" asked Annabeth, seeing the last two arrows for the first time.

I told them about my encounter with Coop in the tundra.

"Silena doesn't have long," said Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We found out what Illya's going to do with Silena," said Grover.

"What is it?"

"She's going to drain her life force and powers to gain immortal beauty and power to stop love everywhere." trembled Grover.

"She plans to rise up in the Titan Lord's rank as the self proclaimed goddess of the heartless," said Annabeth.

Thunder rumbled, even though it was a clear afternoon.

"If she stops love, life will stop," I said.

"Exactly," said Annabeth. "We can't let that happen and we can't let that happen to Silena."

"Your right!" said a voice from behind them.

A guy was riding up on a harley, made out of bronze and black leather. There was a side car attached to the side. The guy was wearing a helmet with the symbol η across the sun visor. He wore a Camp Half-Blood counselor's shirt. The guy parked his Harley in front of us and I was half expecting to see Ares, god of war, but instead it was a more familiar face. He had a sheepish grin. It was Charles Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sit back at camp while Silena was in danger." he said, quickly. "But we can chat later! Hop on! Vegas is just 30 miles from here!"


	9. I Activate An Unstoppable Giant

CHAPTER EIGHT

I ACCIDENTLY ACTIVATE AN UNSTOPPABLE GIANT

The desert highway stretched out before us in the dwindling afternoon light.

So this was Beckendorf's story.

After we'd left camp, he had went straight to the armory and constructed this motorcycle, with the blessing of his father, Hephaestus. He snuck out of camp and made his way here. Once he was out of Manhattan, he was attacked by monsters and realized they had been hunting us as well. He'd known we were headed to Vegas and decided to meet up with us there. But that's when the Artecans came and attacked us and trapped us in the tundra. We'd escaped and that's about the time he found us on the side of the road.

We hit Highway 54 and came to abrupt stop at the huge mound of snow that was blocking our path in the desert heat. Wait did I just say snow and desert heat in the same sentence? I got out of the side car and went up to it and grabbed some.

"It's real," I said, dropping the snow.

"No way," said Grover. "This is unenvironmental!"

"The Artecans are getting powerful," said Annabeth.

Beckendorf was staring at the mound of snow, inquistively.

"What is it, Beckendorf?" I asked, catching his expression.

He leaned down and touched the snow, but didn't recoil from the cold. His expression became serious.

"_Di immortalis_."

Beckendorf broke into a run and we followed. We ran a short way into a nearby field and found ourselves staring at a monster. He was clearly sleeping and looked peaceful. The monster was about twelve feet tall easy, with steel gray hair and a trimmed beard. He wore battle armor, and a sword strapped to his side. His ears were pointed and his mouth was open, which showed many razor sharp teeth.

"Who is that?" whimpered Grover.

"It can't be," said Beckendorf in awe. "Cacus."

Annabeth stared from Beckendorf to the monster. "No way."

"You guys," I said, feeling left out. "Whose Cacus?"

"A fire giant back in Rome," said Beckendorf. "He battled the hero Wintres, a half-blood like us, another son of Vulcan and a Italian woman named Isabelle Theaurox. He was a great warrior in Rome and amazing blacksmith. He went to Cacus to steal his eternal flame to help create new weapons. He bested Cacus, barely, and won the eternal flame. Its the same flame we use at Camp Half-Blood, a blessing from Hephaestus."

"How can he be here now?" I asked. "Lying right in the middle of the desert in a pile of snow."

"I don't know either," said Beckendorf. "Its strange though."

"We should go," said Grover.

"Great idea," said Beckendorf.

"This could be another one of Illya's traps or worst...the Titans." Annabeth looked grim.

"Come on," said Beckendorf, beginning to walk back toward the motorcycle.

Annabeth remained behind.

"Annabeth?" I stared at her confused.

She was looking down at Cacus' body, holding her bronze knife. Her eyes were misty. She raised her weapon. She stabbed Cacus right through the chest.

"Annabeth!" I went over to her and pulled her to the side. "What's the matter with you?"

"Huh?" She blinked and the mist left her eyes. She looked down at what she'd just done. "What?"

"You just went serial killer on that monster," said Grover.

"I couldn't," said Annabeth. "I--I don't remember."

"What do you remember?" asked Beckendorf, cautiously.

"We were about to leave," said Annabeth. "And I thought---nothing."

I looked at her. I had this odd feeling I knew what she had been thinking about. Whatever it was had caused her to look exactly like she did back in the tundra. I leaned over and grabbed Annabeth's knife handle. I pulled it out of Cacus and handed it back to her without a word. I turned away from her and began to walk off when Annabeth screamed, "Percy!"

I turned around and not a moment too soon, as a fireball about the size of a basketball was flying toward my head. I dived out of the way as it hit the ground, sending dirt and dust into the air.

The monster Cacus had awakened and it had been my fault. His eyes were a blood red.

"Free at last," said Cacus, stretching.

I uncapped Riptide and held him at swordpoint.

"You have freed me," the monster grumbled. "That I shall repay." He swatted Annabeth aside like a ragdoll into Grover. They both fell to the ground. "By collecting your skulls. And take my revenge on those who froze me."

"I am the son of Hephaestus," said Beckendorf. "Your fight is with me."

"Son of Hephaestus," said Cacus. "I have yet to meet a worthy warrior of his honor."

"Try us and see," I said.

"That I shall," said Cacus.

He charged with great strength and agility.

Annabeth and Grover ran at Cacus and grabbed his arms, while Beckendorf jumped through the air and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

Grover began to play a jiggle on his reed pipes and grass erupted through the dry ground and began to ensnare the monster. He ripped through the grass and ran at Grover. He yelped in terror and was quick and small enough to dive through the monster's open legs to avoid capture.

Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and disappeared from sight. Slashes began to appear on Cacus's face, but the something seemed to heal his minor injuries.

He laughed.

"That won't kill me! I am the son of Vulcan! I cannot be killed in this area!"

Vulcan? I tried hard to remember my mythology. Chiron had once told me that the fire of Olympus moves west. They left Greece and went to Rome, where they were known under different names. Jupiter was Zeus, Venus and Aphrodite were the same, Apollo and Artemis were Helios and Diana. I ran through the names and their counterparts quickly. Vulcan was....Hephaestus, god of fire! The heat was keeping him alive. As long as their was heat, he couldn't die. The Artecans mustn't have unearthed his body and put him on ice when he seemed like a threat. The heat from Annabeth's bronze blade is what had awoken him a little too early.

Cacus grabbed something in the air by the throat and shook it. Annabeth's Yankee's Cap fell off her head and she struggled to breath.

"Silly daughter of Minerva," said Cacus.

"Stop with the Roman!" I said. "We do things ancient Greek style in the U.S."

"U.S.?" repeated Cacus. "What's that?"

I sliced his arm with Riptide and he growled in anger as he released Annabeth. But his wound quickly healed.

"We've got to find a way to stop the heat from healing him," I said.

"How?" asked Annabeth. "Its 120 degrees out here."

"Can you draw his fire?" I asked her.

"You bet I can," she said.

"Good," I said. "I have a plan that might chill this monster's heart."

Annabeth nodded.

"Manuver Alpha Gamma!" I said.

We all have been trained at camp so we all know the same moves. This one involved us surrounding the monster and one of us being a decoy.

"Hey big and ugly!" called Annabeth, stepping in his path. "You've been frozen too long. Forgot what it was like to face a real hero!"

"I will turn you into barbeque!" roared Cacus, letting loose a fire storm.

Annabeth dodged it, grabbed her cap, and went invisible.

Beckendorf and I went in for the attack.

I missed my first strike by an inch. Cacus caught the blade in between his side and arm and flipped me through the air and I slammed on the opposite side of him. Beckendorf ran forward and began to fight.

Cacus swung at Beckendorf. He grabbed his arm and elbowed him between those freaky red eyes of his. Cacus doubled back. He unsheathed his sword and tried to strike Beckendorf down, but years of training at camp kept him alive during the entire battle. He kicked Cacus's legs from underneath him, and grabbed his sword.

The monster wasn't done yet. He opened his mouth and jet of fire came twisting toward Beckendorf. He held up the sword and turned the flat of the blade forward, causing the fire to break and spread in different directions.

I pulled out one of Coop's arrows. I put my prayer in Eros and hoped he would help us.

I threw the arrow at Beckendorf, who caught it.

Cacus got to his feet and punched at Beckendorf, who feinted to the left, and stabbed upward with the sword. He through the arrow of love into the air and it pierced Cacus through the chest. Cacus looked down shocked, like he couldn't believe Beckendorf had just killed him so quickly. He was consumed by flames and he vanished, leaving his sword behind.

"You did it," said Annabeth, reappearing.

"Yeah," said Beckendorf. "That was some arrow, Percy."

"Got it from Coop," I said, looking down at my last arrow.

"We'd better hurry," said Grover, staring up at the sky.

"We'll get to Vegas in know time," said Beckendorf.

"How so?" asked Annabeth.

"Because," grinned Beckendorf, "my bike is designed for interdimensional speed. Las Vegas is just around that corner!"


	10. Annabeth Hits The Jackpot

CHAPTER NINE

ANNABETH HITS THE JACKPOT AT THE ICE PALACE CASINO

We camped about a mile away from the city and for the first time dreams found me.

I was back in the ballroom with Silena, whose hands were bound in bronze shackles behind her back.

An Arteca walked into the room carrying a spear.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Jayne."

Silena looked away and said nothing.

"I wouldn't feel like talking, either." said Jayne. "Illya is going to make great work of you."

"So I've been told," said Silena, fiddling a little.

"I feel sorry for you. Wait, I don't. I don't feel anything. I can't wait for our grand finale. You see, Illya is doing the Titan Lord a great service. Once she casts her spell, she shall move up in her ranks, and become the goddess of the unloved."

"Unloved?" Silena looked disgusted. "That's the most lamest thing you people have ever thought up."

Jayne pointed her spear between Silena's eyes.

"I would kill you now, if you weren't so useful."

Silena tensed.

"You know what," she said, "do you know anything about us?"

"About who?"

"Children of Aphrodite?"

"I don't care."

"I figured," said Silena. "You see, Aphrodite's children are the coolest of all the demigods. We're good looking and have amazing powers. You want to know what my favorite one is?"

"No."

There was a soft _click_.

"We look good in jewelry," said Silena as though that were obvious.

"What?"

"Oh yeah," said Silena, her face beginning to light up at the thought. "Diamonds, crystals, chains, and bracelets....even handcuffs."

Jayne realized what she meant now and before she could react, Silena's unshackled hands reached out and grabbed her spear. They wrestled and Silena kicked Jayne away from her. She smacked her in the face with the flat end of the spear, causing her to spin to the ground. She pointed the spear at Jayne.

"You know Jaynie," said Silena, playfully. "The children of Aphrodite help make the world. I'm so glad I get to the chance to take you out of it. Like totally." And she thrusted the spear downward and Jayne was no more.

Silena, still holding the spear, ran out of the ballroom and into a dimly lit hallway. The sound of _pinging_ and _ringing_ was heard in the distance. She began to follow the sound and she made a turn and came out on a balcony over looking a huge casino.

"Beautiful isn't it," said a deadly voice.

Silena turned around and pointed her spear at someone standing in the shadows of the hall.

"Who are you?" asked Silena.

Then, she stepped into the light and Silena screamed.

"Your sister," said Illya.

Las Vegas stood out against the desert like a shining sun on the horizon.

We pulled up on Doreo Drive.

"So," said Grover, "we're here...in Vegas..where do we go?"

I thought about the prophecy.

_You shall head into the land without rain_...okay, that's Las Vegas. _There you shall find true love's bane_...Illya and her ice warriors are here and so is Silena._ A deadly silence will break the day_....

"Whatever Illya is planning," I said, "is gonna happen by sunrise tomorrow. We have tonight to find Silena and stop her."

"Where are they, though," said Annabeth.

I looked around at all of the restaurants and casinos. I froze.

"There," I said, pointing.

A block down, facing Doreo Drive was a casino that chilled my blood. It was a ten story building and powder blue with cursive crystal writing which was murder on my dyslexic eyes. After a minute I realized it read, _Ice Palace Hotel and Casino_. The marble roof had ice supports and the entire place seemed to sparkle in the setting sun.

"Are you sure?" asked Annabeth.

"Positive," I said. "Come on."

As soon as we reached the steps of the casino, the doorman pulled a crystalized door open. Mist hissed out as though a dry freezer had been turned on. He wore a powder blue suit and his face was blank of all emotions.

"Have an icy time," he chimed.

We walked in. The casino was amazing. Everything seemed to catch my eye. There were several shiny silver game machines, which lined the walls. In the center, a card game was going on with several tourist and some Artecans thrown in. The Artecans, who all looked alike, seemed to act like waitresses or game masters. Toward the left side of the room, was an awesome food court that served everything you could ever imagine you could eat. The ceiling was domed shaped and white drapes laced around the entire room. Balcones rose up to the other floors and a glass elevator led up to the hotel rooms.

"What do we do now?" asked Grover. "This place is big."

"Split up," said Annabeth. "You and Beckendorf scope around down here. Percy and I will head up."

"Got it," said Beckendorf.

"You have a plan?" I said.

"Always," said Annabeth, pulling out her bronze knife.

Once Annabeth and I reached a balcony two stories up, Grover and Beckendorf ran through the room. The plan worked like this: bring as much attention to them as possible, while we searched the top deck. Beckendorf took out his sword and sliced a game machine and an Arteca waitress in half. Grover played a frantic jiggle on his reed pipes, causing people to go crazy.

Annabeth took her knife and stabbed a nearby game machine. The lights turned on and three cherries appeared on the screen. Annabeth had hit a jackpot!

Sirens went off and money spilled all over the floor.

"We've gone public," said Annabeth, grabbing my hand and pulling me down a chilly hallway.

An Arteca stepped into view, but she didn't do much before Annabeth stabbed her with her knife.

"More will becoming," I said. "How can we face them all?"

"If we kill them one at a time, we've got a shot," said Annabeth, ducking as I stabbed an ice monster with Riptide.

The hall was getting colder and Artecans kept coming.

We fought, stabbed, and sliced them down.

"Where is she?" Annabeth muttered.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I reacted instinctively. I grabbed their arm and flipped them to the ground

"Like, could you be more gentler Percy?" said Silena, looking up at me from the floor.

"Oh, Silena!" I said helping her up. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay," she said. "I'm so super glad you guys came to rescue me."

"Of course," said Annabeth. "We weren't gonna leave you alone."

"Coolness," said Silena. "Thanks you guys."

"Beckendorf and Grover are down here too," I said.

"Really?!" said Silena. "Charlie came to rescue me?!"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "Do you know a way back to the casino?

"Totally," said Silena, with a sly grin. "Come on."

We headed back down the hallway, Silena leading us.

"You know where to go?" I asked.

"Of course," said Silena. "I've been here for days, Percy."

She led us deeper into the casino, away from the noises and sirens, which I thought was a little weird.

It was really cold now. I could see my breath.

"What is this place?" asked Annabeth as we reached a steel door.

"An exit," said Silena, pushing the door open. "I found it while trying to escape."

We stepped into the room and the steel door closed behind us. We were standing on a lane that looked like a runway. At the end of the runway was a high platform, where someone was wrapped in those reflexible icicles, suspended from the ceiling, in a cage of ice. Beneath the prisoner, was a twelve foot glass mirror encased in bronze.

"Silena," I said.

"That's _not_ Silena," said Annabeth, staring up at the prisoner.

"What are you talking about, Annabeth?" I said.

"Silena's up there," said Annabeth, pointing at the suspended prisoner.

I looked and gasped in terror. Silena was wrapped in icicles and hanging from the ceiling, her head tilted forward. So my dream had been right! Illya had recaptured her. She was pale and looked really dead.

I raised Riptide, prepared to fight.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"Nothing," said the fake Silena. "We just had a nice chat and I put her on ice for a while."

Annabeth held up her knife and tried to strike the fake Silena, but she was too fast. She grabbed Annabeth's wrist and smiled, wickedly. Her knife hand was soon encased in ice and Annabeth let out a scream of pain.

She backhanded her and Annabeth went flying through the air, and skidded across the runway and hit the mirror.

"She's a beauty as well," said the fake Silena, looking at Annabeth's unconscious face. "I sense great indecision from her about whom she loves the most. Love that spirals out of control is the greatest kind. It shall add to my strength."

The fake Silena turned to look at me and transformed into the evil hag I had seen in my dream.

"I'm Illya," she said, coldly. "_Ugly on in and beauty on out_! And its my time to be beautiful once again."


	11. I Meet The Woman Time Forgot

CHAPTER TEN

I MEET THE WOMAN TIME FORGOT

I stared in shock at the monstrous Illya.

I pointed Riptide at her chest.

"Let Silena go now," I said.

Illya looked frustrated.

"Now Percy," said Illya, in a motherly like tone, "dear heart, really, I need her. She is important to my plans."

"What plans?" I asked, nervously.

Illya walked away from me as though I was never going to strike her. She walked, limping slightly, over to the mirror. She looked down at Annabeth, whose hand was incased in ice and trying to rise. Illya pursed her lips and the ice vanished from Annabeth's hand. She got to her and scrambled over to me.

Illya's cruel eyes stared back at her from the mirror and then up at the unconscious Silena. She touched the mirror with her clawed hand and then the beautiful image of the woman I'd seen in my dream appeared.

"What do you plan on doing to Silena?" I asked.

"The most precious gift a god can give their child is the act of the hero," said Illya. "My mother gave me beauty and power. I did her will and how did she repay me? By viciously attacking me with monsters and turning me into this hideous shell of my former self! Love is the greatest gift to this mortal world and it is that I shall take away for eternity. The gift of love is what makes a child of Aphrodite so special. It is our greatest power and greatest ally in the fight against evil.

"I was a hero once. And now I'm something to tear them down for the entertainment of the gods. Why, you may ask, do I need Silena? Why she, out of the other half-blood children of Aphrodite, is important? Well, I shall answer half-bloods. She is the most unique. The eldest and therefore most powerful. Her queenly beauty is like none other since my late sister, Marilyn Monroe. She has a pure heart. And its that pure heart that I need to decimate the world of love. As you can see, her life force and power are draining into the mirror."

I stared in shock and only noticed how flashes of pink light where cutting across the glass of the mirror. Silena was glowing faintly also.

"Aphrodite shall pay," said Illya. "All of the Olympians shall pay once the Lord of Time is in charge. She shall be stripped of her beauty and title as the goddess of love, as she has robbed me of them both! She will fade once love is gone from the world."

"How could you be so evil?" said Annabeth. "You are---were---a hero once! Why do you think Kronos will treat you better then Aphrodite?"

"This world is so cold," breathed Illya. "Everyday its like a constant war."

"And by stealing love anyway you plan on freeing us from that war?" shot Annabeth. "That's ridiculous! You can't keep stealing the love magic Aphrodite took from you."

Illya turned to face us.

"A wise statement from a wise child," said Illya. "Your mother Athena would do best to _mind_ her own children."

"Please," said Annabeth, "I know you don't want to do this. Let Silena go."

"I'm sorry," said Illya, staring up at our friend. "Its done. And by sunrise, the world shall know only hate and torment." She snapped her fingers and about a dozen Artecans appeared, holding spears, their faces etched with anger. "Kill."

I thought we were done for until Beckendorf and Grover pushed through the steel door.

"Its about time," I said, happy to see them.

Beckendorf was holding his sword, prepared to strike. He looked angry as he saw Silena hanging from the ceiling.

The first Artecan hurled her spear like a javelin and Beckendorf sliced it in half. He ran forward and was engaged in battle. Grover, Annabeth and I followed.

An Artecan floated down in front of me with a grin on her face.

"Now, Percy, you don't have do that," said the Artecan. "You can sleep forever, locked in ice, and safe from your prophecy."

"No thanks!" I said, cutting her down before she could even react.

I ran forward, pass my friends who were battling the rest of the ice warriors and up to Illya. I raised Riptide prepared to kill. She raised her hand and a javelin appeared, with a blade as thick as my head, which wasn't that big, really!

"The Titan Lord shall be my ruler," said Illya, "and the world. Time forgot about me and now I'll have nothing but time to for my revenge!"

We battled. I struck with Riptide, but Illya blocked it and there was a loud metallic clank, as my sword went flying from my hands and skipped across the runway. She pointed her blade at my head.

"Now, your at my mercy," said Illya. She held up her hand and sent a ball of light at me. I went flying through the air and crashed into something furry.

"Ouch," mumbled Grover.

"Sorry man," I said.

I got up and felt Riptide back in my pocket. I pulled it out and uncapped my sword. I took the blade and stabbed the runway floor. A jagged crack erupted in front of my friends and I. The room shake violently as I released the fury of my power over earthquakes. I looked up and saw Silena's bonds breaking. Chunks of ice were crumbling to the ground and Illya and the remaining three Artecans screamed in terror and ran for cover. I pulled Riptide from the ground and the shaking stopped.

Silena's eyes fluttered open and she was hanging from one strand of ice about ten feet up.

"Percy?" Then she spotted Beckendorf. "Charlie! Help me!"

"I will," said Beckendorf. He ran underneath her and raised his hands as though to catch her.

Silena wiggled free and free fell.

"Oh no you don't," said Illya, waving her hand and sending Beckendorf flying into the wall.

Silena did an agile twist and landed on her feet. Aphrodite's kids were great gymnist. Their super posed. And super vain! Silena caught her reflection in the mirror. She dabbed at her eye shadow and played with her hair a bit and smiled.

"I still look awesome after being held captive for weeks," she said.

"This is so not the time for that," said Annabeth.

"I'm not through with you yet!" screamed Illya. She grabbed Silena and dragged her with great strength toward the mirror. "Give me the rest of your power!"

"No, you evil witch!" Silena struggled against her.

I ran forward and Silena grabbed my wrist. Illya pulled Silena's arm, who pulled me, and we fell through the mirror into darkness.


	12. I Thaw Out My Heart

CHAPTER 11

I THAW OUT MY HEART

I was freezing.

Cold shivers ran up and down my spine like a pegasi. I looked around but the darkness was pressing on my eyes. I got to my feet and found that I was standing on a solid surface made of bricks.

I didn't dare call out Silena's name or Illya might find us both. Instead, I uncapped Riptide and used the blade to illuminate the eternal darkness. I was in a square room, with brick walls and matching floor. There was no light, a fifteen foot glass rectangle stood nearby and someone was lying at its base. I ran over and knelt down, and found Silena.

She moaned and blinked.

"Percy!" She sat up and stared around. "Where are we?"

"Dunno," I said. "Illya dragged us here. Through the mirror."

"Mirror?" said Silena. She got up and went over to the nearest wall and ran her hand across it, delicately. She walked around the entire room until she came to the glass. Her eyes went into a daze, and she said, "No way."

"What? What is it?"

"Percy, do you know the story of Jeandres?"

"Who?"

"Right," said Silena, "I forget how young you are."

I got kind of annoyed. I mean, Silena was only two years older than me, but she treated me a like little kid sometimes.

"What's the story?"

"After the death of a son of Hades at the hands of Hercules, he released a terrible monster called Adrias from Tartarus to destroy Athens. Jeandres, a son of Aphrodite, came forth to stop the monster because the other heroes, Hercules, Orpheus, and Theseus were off on their own adventures. He was the only one left to defend the city.

"Jeandres battled Adrias for days but wasn't able to find a way to defeat him. With a blessing from Aphrodite, he was able to lock Adrias away inside of a mirror. His prison forever."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

Silena looked outraged.

"I do_ read_, Percy. I don't spend all of my time on my hair, nails, and makeup."

"So, if this is Adrias' prison, where is he now?"

"Right here, half-bloods," said a voice from the shadows.

I held up Riptide, prepared for battle as the most beautiful woman I had only seen in my dreams stepped out into the light of the celestial bronze. It was Illya as she had always wanted to be.

"What happened to you?" asked Silena.

"I appear as I wish within the looking glass," said Illya. "Alas, this is the only place where I can feel beautiful."

"That's sad," said Silena. "A daughter of Aphrodite should feel and look beautiful every single day. Its like our motto."

"Bah!" said Illya. "The daughters and sons of Aphrodite shall be know more. Your wasteful powers are slowly draining and soon your powers shall be mine. But in the meantime, an old friend wishes to say hello."

She stepped to the side and a monster the likes I'd never seen before stepped out.

He was about seven feet tall easy. He looked human on the right half, but the left was complete machine. His glowing red eye seemed to target us and his tuff of dark hair hung over his right brown eye. He wore Greek battle armor and his left hand was actually a cannon rod that looked like it'd never run out of ammunition.

"_Di immortales_," said Silena, fainting at my feet.

Great, I thought, no help now.

I did the most stupid thing and charged, Illya backed away, but Adrias stepped forward. I tried to jab at a chink in his armor, but his metallic cannon rod kept blocking me.

"He's trained to kill," Illya said, with a soft laugh. "No hero could kill him. Only contain him."

As I blocked his arm from taking my head off, I said "So, this is your boyfriend? Finally found someone as ugly as you, huh?"

"How dare you?" screamed Illya, holding out both hands and sending a blast of icy wind that missed me by an inch. It hit the brick wall and encased it in frost. That gave me a great idea.

Silena was still on the floor, passed out. Illya was still draining her powers and I had to rescue her before we were both killed. I grabbed Silena and began to drag out of the way toward the glass rectangle which I later learned was a mirror.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Your both so ugly you went into this dark dungeon just to hide your ugly faces!"

"Adrias," said Illya, in a seductive tone, "kill him for me."

Adrias grunted a reply and held up his cannon and sent a ball of light at me. I couldn't dodge it, not holding Silena. I ducked and the attack slammed into the glass, sending shards raining down on us.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice sounded a million miles away but knew she was right beyond the broken mirror.

"Come on, Silena," I said. "Just a little further." She wasn't heavy, but pulling her, holding a sword for defense and offense, wasn't easy.

I was able to pull her around the side of the mirror as Adrias got closer. I ran over to meet him and pushed into him with all the strength I had. Note to self: never run into a monster wearing armor...it hurts.

I stood in between him and Illya.

"Ugly in, ugly on out," I said.

Illya was getting angry.

"Eat ice, Jackson!" screamed Illya, sending a wave of icy wind at me. I dodged it just in time and let Adrias take the full blast of it. He was encased in solid ice and with a quick swipe, Adrias shattered into a zillion pieces.

"NO!"

"Yes," I said, grabbing Silena and pulling her into nothingness through the other side of the broken mirror.

We were back in the room with Grover, Beckendorf, and Annabeth.

Beckendorf came over to me and lifted Silena up in his strong arms. Annabeth tackled me and I almost got the wind knocked out of me.

"I thought you were a goner!"

"I'm not."

Annabeth released me and punched me in the shoulder, "Duh, Seaweed Brain, I can see that for myself. How's Silena?"

"Stable," said Grover, holding her hand as if checking her pulse. "But her powers are almost gone."

"And there's nothing you can do about that," said the beautiful Illya, stepping through the broken mirror. "The most powerful child of Aphrodite is almost dead and you all will be nothing but a memory in the fight against the Titan Lord."

"We can't beat her," mumbled Grover. "Her aura is radiating godly power."

Godly power? Wait. I had one of my own.

"Percy stop," said Annabeth, taking my wrist. "You can't do it. Its suicide."

"I'll be okay," I said, staring at Illya, prepared to face the worst.

Annabeth looked pleadingly into my face and there was so much I wanted to say to her. Then, unexpectedly, in front of Beckendorf and Grover, she pulled me into a kiss. It made my brain grow fuzzy.

"Good luck," she said, a tear coming down her cheek.

That's when it happened. A bright light appeared in between us and Coop's last arrow of love appeared. It was a shimmering pink glow and I grabbed it.

"Ha!" said Illya. "Fools! I have the might of love behind me and I'm going to show you!"

"No," whimpered Silena, stirring.

"Silena?" I said.

"You can beat her, Percy."

"The arrow?"

"Isn't enough," said Silena, holding up her hand. The arrow glowed brighter. "You have to invoke the greatest power of all."

"Love," said Annabeth, understanding at last. "Invoke love Percy and you will win."

Love? How the heck was I suppose to do that?

"Arrow...," I said to myself. I did the only thing I could think of and I pierced my own heart with the arrow.

Now, I know I know. You probably think I'm stupid and blah, blah, blah and that I could've killed myself, but hey, I almost kill myself all the time. In honesty, it was the best feeling ever. Everyone's face that I ever cared about came crushing through my mind: my mom, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, my dad, and my friends at camp. My heart was beating slowly, but fast at the same time. The moment the arrow had touched my body it had disappeared.

"What are you doing?" said Illya. "I will stop you." She hurled a gust of icy wind at me and my friends, but I held up Riptide and sliced the attack in half.

"I never knew love could feel this way," I said. "Its strong and powerful. And you gave it up at the worst time and now you will forever suffer the icy silence."

"You dare to curse me?" laughed Illya. "I shall destroy you ALL!"

She tried again, but I was too fast and threw Riptide through the air like a javelin and it stabbed Illya right through the chest. She looked down and shocked as Riptide turned to mist and left a gaping hole behind. Her breathing was heavy and she walked slowly through the mirror and vanished from sight.

Silena's eyes shot open and she smiled at Beckendorf.

"You saved me," Silena hugged him. "Thank-you, Charlie."

"Come on," said Annabeth, turning red in the face. "Lets get back to Camp."

"Yeah," I said, tired as my heart beat got back on the normal track.

It turned out Illya had been sealed away in the mirror. Imprionsed for eternity to look at her beautiful self in the mirror forever....

"Ugly on in and ugly on out," she would mutter. "And I shall be beautiful eons and eons!" She laughed to herself at the thought of how long it would take her to brush her hair and apply makeup.

I sat on a hill overlooking Camp Half-Blood a couple days later.

Everything was calm, yet a war was brewing and it would take me to stop it.

Annabeth walked over to me and sat down. She wore her regular orange T-shirt, jeans, and beaded necklace, with her blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails. She looked cute even with a knife in her hand.

"Saved the world again," she said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, absently. "Thanks to you."

"Always thanks to me, Seaweed Brain. Without me, you'd be fighting blind."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"How's Silena?" I asked.

"Resting finally," said Annabeth. "Her brothers and sisters are so happy to have her back. After Illya vanished, her powers were restored."

"Thank gods," I said, imagining what would had happened if Illya's plan to send the world into a deadly silence had come true. As I thought about it, I remembered the words of the prophecy. _You shall head into the land without rain. _I went back to Vegas. _There you shall find true love's bane. _Illya was true love's problem. _A deadly silence will break the day_, _as a child of Aphrodite steals love away_. _Only through the greatest power will you defeat_. _This being that wishes to freeze every heart beat_. Illya almost succeeded. By invoking the power of love I was able to stop Illya once and for all.

"So, do you still think love is a weak power to have? I mean, like controlling water is the best power in the world though." said Annabeth.

"Like being brainy is?" I countered.

Annabeth pushed me affectionately and I somehow found my hand intertwined with hers. We looked down at our interlocked fingers and then we stared into each other's eyes.

"I think its one of the best powers there is," I said, my face getting hot as I said it.

Annabeth was turning a little red too and she leaned in, as though to kiss me again, when Grover run up and scared us both to Hades.

"Come on you guys," he said. But he quickly realized that he had intervened on something private. "Oh sorry. Its just that its time for Capture the Flag. Did I run in on something?"

"No," said Annabeth, standing up. "Come on Seaweed Brain. We've made an alliance with Demeter and Apollo's cabin and if we hope to win against Ares then we need to talk strategy."

"Okay," I said. "Your the leader."

I could tell she liked that by the smirk on her face.

"Come on," said Annabeth. "Time to suit up."

And together, the three of us headed back toward Camp, as the sun set in the west.


End file.
